In many structures pipes for carrying fluid such as hot and cold water, steam, oil, compressed air and the like are suspended from the ceiling or from beams in the structure. The pipes are usually suspended from pipe hangers which are spaced about 8 to 12 feet apart depending on the material from which the pipe is made and the structural demands on the pipe with regard to the density, pressure and temperature of the fluid in the pipe. Pipe hangers are also used to support insulated pipe and are sometimes adapted to accommodate to the size and characteristics of the insulation.
Although pipe hangers come in many forms a very common form is a U-shaped metal strip that is attached to a beam or other structural member by a rod that extends through a hole in the upper portion of the hanger. The rod is usually threaded so that the portion extending through the hole in the upper portion of the hanger can be fitted with a nut and a washer to hold the hanger and to adjust its elevation. All of the hangers used to support a length of pipe are normally placed over the end of the pipe and then each is connected to its threaded support rod one at a time until the length of pipe is properly hung from all of the hangers. The task of hanging a length of pipe is cumbersome because the pipe must be held in position while each threaded rod is placed in the hole through the top of each hanger and then both the hanger and the pipe must be held in position while a washer and nut are installed on the end of the threaded rod. To add to the difficulty, the task of hanging a length of pipe from a number of hangers usually is performed while the installer is standing on a ladder.